<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Veer off A Horrible Path by scary_white</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928994">To Veer off A Horrible Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scary_white/pseuds/scary_white'>scary_white</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homecoming Queens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King, Carrie: The Musical - Gore/Pritchard/Cohen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, F/F, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scary_white/pseuds/scary_white</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling bad about what had happened in the showers, Sue apologizes and a friendship begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Susan Snell &amp; Carrie White, Susan Snell/Carrie White, Tommy Ross &amp; Carrie White, Tommy Ross &amp; Susan Snell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homecoming Queens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Veer off A Horrible Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is mostly inspired by the 2012 musical, but the 2013 movie does also have some influence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sue Snell stood under the safety of the drug store’s overhang and stared up at the sky. Wind had begun to pick up as storm clouds rolled in, and droplets of rain fell and struck her outstretched palm. The weather was nasty, and Sue wondered if the universe had it out to ensure that her week was as miserable as possible. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t seem to shake the shower incident, Carrie’s cries still echoing loudly in her ears, though not as loud as her own jeers. <em> Jesus, </em>how could she have been so stupid? Was she really so… Complaisant? So weak? Spineless? </p><p> </p><p>Had she not noticed? When you’re little, year after year, they bring in the same crack job to warn about the dangers of bullying, they show the same shitty videos, and all the while you sit there watching the bullies and you think, <em> “Well that could never be me,” </em> and <em> “I’m </em> better <em> than that.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>But Sue <em> wasn’t </em> any better, was she? She hadn’t been in a long time. </p><p> </p><p>And-- And it wasn’t just this, was it? Today, she’s throwing tampons at Carrie White in the shower-- Why? Because everyone else was--? What was next? She peeks in highschool, and then what? A dead end job that she hates? A house in the suburbs with two nasty children, a dog and a white picket fence? </p><p> </p><p>The thought made her stomach churn. That-- That wasn’t her. But that’s what happened to girls like her, wasn’t it? </p><p> </p><p>No. Not her. Not anymore, she-- she had to do better. She <em> would </em> do better. </p><p> </p><p>And she could start by making things right with Carrie. </p><p> </p><p>The rain fell harder, and Sue frowned as she recalled her sorry attempt at an apology earlier that day. </p><p> </p><p>How could she expect to be better if she couldn’t even apologize correctly?                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 </p><p>Of course, Carrie hadn’t exactly made it easy for her either. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p> </p><p>Sue turned in time to see Carrie White step out of the store and stop short behind her. The girl stared up at the sky morosely. She had not yet noticed her, so Sue took the opportunity to actually look at her. </p><p> </p><p>She had a bit of a pout when she was upset, and though the wind was whipping her blonde hair into her face, she didn’t seem to mind. She was wearing a short sleeved plaid dress that barely fell past her knees. Sue thought that if her batshit crazy mother had caught her without the little cardigan she was holding, she might actually have an aneurysm. Sue thought she almost looked cute. </p><p> </p><p>“Carrie, hi,” Sue said, shifting her bags awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>Carrie’s gaze snapped towards her and Sue thought she kind of looked like a deer caught in headlights. </p><p> </p><p>Carrie did not return the greeting, but Sue was not necessarily surprised. The girl was painfully awkward. </p><p> </p><p>"It's raining pretty hard," Sue observed, "Do you have a ride home?" </p><p> </p><p>Carrie frowned, and her gaze drifted to the bus stop across the street. Sue wrinkled her nose in distaste. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll get drenched waiting for the bus in this weather," She said, and then paused when an idea came to mind. </p><p> </p><p>"How about I give you a ride," She suggested, "Your house isn't too far from mine." </p><p> </p><p>Carrie blinked, and her frown deepened.  </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why--?" Sue began hotly, but then stopped to steel herself. She had to remember that Carrie had been picked on her entire life. She had no reason to trust her. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Sue said, "Maybe I'm just feeling nice." </p><p> </p><p>"No. You're never nice." </p><p> </p><p>Sue rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Carrie, I'm not gonna pull anything when I'm <em> driving </em>. That'd be pretty stupid, wouldn't it?" </p><p> </p><p>Carrie narrowed her eyes, and Sue recalled the girl's temper from earlier that day. Like she had then, Sue suspected something much deeper lurking beneath the surface that no one, including herself, had ever noticed in the girl before. It was intriguing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes… It would be." </p><p> </p><p>Sue raised an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?" </p><p> </p><p>Carrie hesitated, her gaze flicking between the bus stop and Sue. She eventually nodded and followed as Sue led her to the car. </p><p> </p><p>The drive to Carrie's house was painfully silent for the first couple of minutes where Sue deliberated over whether or not she should broach the subject of an apology, and for a while, she didn't think she would. But then she came to a stop at a particularly long stop light. Sitting there, Sue decided that she might go crazy if she had to endure one more second of silence. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, I'm actually kind of glad I ran into you back there," She started, staring straight out the window. She didn't have the confidence to actually face her, but she could still feel Carrie's gaze on her, even as she said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>"I tried talking to you at school earlier, but you ran off..." Sue trailed off, not sure how to approach this. "Look. I just. I wanted to apologise for what happened in the showers the other day… And um. I guess for everything before that too."</p><p> </p><p>Carrie remained silent, and Sue wondered whether the girl was just set on ignoring her. But then, spoken so softly Sue could have missed it, she asked, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why." Carrie repeated, "Why do it? Why hurt me? And why apologize now?" </p><p> </p><p>Sue sighed, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. "I don't know," She admitted, "Don't you ever just… get caught up in something because it's what everyone else is doing?" </p><p> </p><p>"No." </p><p> </p><p>Sue frowned, she hadn't expected any of this to be easy, but it was still <em> harder </em> than she had imagined. Part of her had to admit, she admired Carrie for making her work for it. Too many people she knew would just lie down and take an empty apology, allowing themselves to be walked all over.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I did." She said,finally finding the courage to face the other girl, "And I know that's not an excuse... But I realize now how wrong I was. And Carrie, I'm really sorry it took me this long to figure it out." </p><p> </p><p>Carrie looked away, biting her wobbling lip. She didn't say anything for a long time, and the only noise to fill the air was Sue's car radio that was nearly muted, and Carrie's shaky breathing. </p><p> </p><p>They were rounding the corner onto Carlin street, and Sue thought that was it for the conversation and her attempt at an apology, but then Carrie surprised her. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." She said, "For the apology." </p><p> </p><p>They were pulling into Carrie's driveway, and Sue turned so that she could meet her gaze. </p><p> </p><p>(Carrie had really pretty eyes.)</p><p> </p><p>Everything and yet nothing at all was said with the exchange, and Sue could almost feel absolved. Like she could move on and forget about any of this. </p><p> </p><p>Except that, looking at Carrie, Sue didn't think she wanted to just move on. There was more to the girl than she had ever suspected, and now, Sue wanted to know this person. Like, actually <em> know </em> her. She didn't want to go back to how things were. Where she largely ignored the girl, and pretended she knew enough about her to judge, when really she didn't.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie broke the gaze, and as she reached for the door handle to let herself out, Sue found she couldn't help herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" She blurted,an idea coming to her. Carrie froze, her hand still hovering mid air.</p><p> </p><p>"Um. I'm having this sleepover this weekend, with me and a bunch of girls from school… I don't know if you have plans, but maybe you'd like to come too?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Carrie said, she glanced at her house and back at Sue. "Um. I don't know…" </p><p> </p><p>Sue tried her best to show her a disarming smile, but internally, she was hitting herself.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how stupid was she? Carrie wouldn't enjoy something like that! And what about the other girls? What would they think? What would they say to Carrie?  </p><p> </p><p>"If you don't want to go, don't worry about it," Sue added hastily, "I just thought I'd ask." </p><p> </p><p>Carrie smiled softly. "Thank you…" She said, "For the invitation. I'd love to go, but It's just-- That's not really my crowd, and Mama…" She trailed off, suddenly looking very sullen.  </p><p> </p><p>Sue's nose wrinkled at the mention of Carrie's mother. No one in town liked the woman, with good reason. Though, it never occurred to her that Carrie might have her own reservations about the woman as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Forget about your mother," Sue said, a little too freely, "You gotta learn to live a little. Before it's too late. And the other girls? Well. They're not welcome if you're not." </p><p> </p><p>Carrie looked at her lap. "I'll-- I'll think about it. Thank you, Sue." </p><p> </p><p>Sue nodded, and watched as Carrie climbed out of the car. She stayed as the girl made it to her front door, and only drove off when she made it inside safely. </p><p> </p><p>By the time she made it home, the rain had cleared up a little, and for the first time in days, Sue felt alright again. </p><p> </p><p>                        ~~~</p><p>Sue woke the next day with a new found attitude towards Carrie White. She had seen Carrie in a new light yesterday. She’d never said more than twelve words towards the girl in all the time that she had known her, but that was different now. She wasn’t just her weird classmate, a random extra in the movie about Sue. Carrie White was an actual person, with feelings, and depth.</p><p> </p><p>And there was something <em> intriguing </em> about her. There was something that lay just below the surface. It was both off putting and alluring. She couldn't help but feel drawn in. </p><p> </p><p>A bony elbow jutted into her side, and Sue's attention was called back to Chris who was forcing a note into her hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why are you making googly eyes at Carrie White?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sue frowned and crumpled the note, glaring at Chris who glared back. </p><p> </p><p><em> "I'm not," </em>Sue hissed. </p><p> </p><p>Chris sneered, and Sue could only try to ignore her. </p><p> </p><p>So maybe she <em> had </em> been eyeing Carrie throughout their shared English class, so what? But she wasn't making <em> googly eyes. </em> </p><p> </p><p>That--That would be ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>She was just-- trying to know someone new! </p><p> </p><p>Chris cornered her at her locker after class. </p><p> </p><p>"Sue, you've been acting <em> weird </em>," Said Chris, "What's wrong with you?" </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing’s wrong<em>,” </em>She said,crossing her arms,<em>“</em>What are you talking about?” </p><p> </p><p>Chris frowned. “Ever since that day in the locker rooms--” </p><p> </p><p>“--That’s what this is about?”</p><p> </p><p>“What else would it be about?” She hissed, “You’ve been moping around this entire week, you left me hung out to dry with Miss Gardner, and you’ve been going around looking at Carrie White like she’s a kicked puppy!”</p><p> </p><p>“I left you hung out to dry? Chris! All Miss Gardner wanted was an apology, but you were too fucking stubborn to cave. What we did was <em> sick, </em> we deserved something worse, but all she wanted was an <em> apology. </em> It’s not <em> my </em> fault if you’re too much of a raging bitch to manage something as simple as that!”  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just about that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what is it about?”</p><p> </p><p>Chris was seething. She glared hard at Sue, but Sue glared back. There was the faintest trace of a pout on her lips, one that had been ever present throughout their shared childhood. Chris had stopped throwing tantrums years ago, and was much too composed to ever slip like that now, but still, in moments like these, where the control was out of her hands, the pout would sometimes resurface. </p><p> </p><p>“You left us, Sue.”</p><p> </p><p>Sue scoffed. “I did not.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you did,” She insisted, “Maybe you don’t realize it, but you did. You’ve been ignoring me, you’ve been ignoring Norma, and Tina, and all your friends. When shit hit the fan, you switched it up. Now you suddenly have a conscience and you’re buddy buddy with the same girl that you’ve hated since the third fucking grade. And you’re looking at <em> me </em> like I’m some sort of stranger!” </p><p> </p><p>“I never hated her!” Sue yelled, “And if I’m looking at you like a stranger, it’s because you are!” </p><p> </p><p>Stunned silence fell between the two of them, and a hush crept through the hallway. People who knew them froze where they were, staring. Those who didn’t shuffled past awkwardly, sharing looks with their friends. Further down the way, she could still pick up the idle noise and chatter coming from the students who hadn’t been reached by the outburst. The contrast between the damning silence and the distance noise made her feel very small. Sue felt herself flush, discomfort prickling under her skin.   </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll finish this discussion later,” She said, throwing her books into her bag, “I’m going to be late for class.” </p><p> </p><p>She began to turn away but Chris grabbed her arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Sue, wait…” </p><p> </p><p>Sue yanked her arm out of her grip. </p><p> </p><p>“Later, Chris.” </p><p> </p><p>She let her go.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Sue stabbed a crouton with her fork and watched with dull satisfaction as the cracker crumbled under the force of the attack. She was vaguely aware of Tommy staring at her, but she didn't have it in her to care. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, I think you're supposed to <em> eat </em> the salad--" Tommy started. </p><p> </p><p>Sue shot him a withering glare. </p><p> </p><p>"...I sense I've pissed you off." </p><p> </p><p>Sue sighed and placed her fork down. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not you," She said, "I just have a lot on my mind." </p><p> </p><p>"The thing with Chris still bugging you?" </p><p> </p><p>She nodded and stared downcast at the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Aww, don't worry about it," He said, knocking her shoulder, "She'll come around." </p><p> </p><p>Sue picked her fork up and started poking at her salad again. "It's not just her," She admitted, "It's me. I mean, I thought I was doing the right thing, but now I'm not so sure anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you talking about how you invited Carrie to your little sleepover thing on Saturday?" </p><p> </p><p>Sue froze with her fork still hanging in the air and stared up at Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>"...Yes? How did you know that?" </p><p> </p><p>Tommy shrugged,"She told me." </p><p> </p><p>"Who, Carrie?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." </p><p> </p><p>"<em> You're </em> friends with Carrie White?" </p><p> </p><p>Tommy shrugged again. "I guess so? She's my lab partner this semester, we're friendly." </p><p> </p><p>"What? You're my best friend, how did I not know that?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," He said, "I guess it just never came up." </p><p> </p><p>"Anyways," He continued, "You <em> are </em> doing the right thing. I was glad when I heard you'd invited her. Carrie could do with some more friends, and I think you guys would get along." </p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. She has this wry sense of humor I think you'd like, and she's really sweet. Creative too. And there's something about her… I don't know what it is, but like. It's intense-- Oh, and mysterious." </p><p> </p><p>Sue blinked. "I'd noticed that too…" </p><p> </p><p>Sue could feel the knot in her stomach start to come undone at Tommy's words. The news that her best friend has apparently been all buddy buddy with Carrie caught her off guard, but it did make her feel better. Tommy liked Carrie, and Sue liked Tommy. Through the transitive properties of friendship, that meant her and Carrie were basically besties. </p><p> </p><p>Chris's words had her note in class had shaken her new resolve and scared off the new Sue. She'd spent her last class period agonizing over it all. She hadn't had any doubts over inviting Carrie at all the other day, but then with Chris… Well it made her want to backtrack, slip back into her old ways. Her horrible yet familiar ways. </p><p> </p><p>But Tommy had just affirmed everything she'd been thinking, and he was the best person she knew. </p><p> </p><p>If <em> he </em> thought they would get along, then surely they would. </p><p> </p><p>Then that just left the issue of Chris… What would she think? </p><p> </p><p>No-- It didn't matter what Chris thought. Sue was only trying to make a new friend, and if Chris was really her friend she would understand. </p><p> </p><p>She would, she would… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah. Keep telling yourself that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sue squashed that thought down. Chris was a good person… She was. Sue had <em> seen </em> her do good. Maybe she had a bit of a rough exterior, but to the people she loved, she was kind. She'd always been willing to go to bat for Sue, for <em> all </em>her friends. </p><p> </p><p>Like… Like in Junior year. When Audrey Larkin had spread that rumor about Tina being pregnant, and had even rung Tina's mother pretending to be Planned Parenthood. Chris had pulled so many receipts on the girl, she'd had to switch schools. </p><p> </p><p>And maybe that <em> had </em> been a bit much, but that was just Chris! It was how she protected her friends… </p><p> </p><p>And she would understand. She would. She <em> had </em> to.</p><p> </p><p>Sue nodded to herself, suddenly feeling very determined. She was going to get Carrie to that sleepover, and she was going to enjoy herself. She would see the side of the girl Tommy knew, and they would become friends, and Chris would be okay with it, and everything would work out. </p><p> </p><p>She stood up, grabbed her salad and tossed it in the trash before coming back to the table and collecting her things. Tommy watched on confused.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" </p><p> </p><p>Sue ignored the question, instead placing a hurried kiss on his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"You always know what to say," She said, and threw her bag over her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"What did I say?" He asked, but Sue didn't hear him, as she was already halfway to the cafeteria exit. </p><p> </p><p>She had to find Carrie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>